jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Jeep Vehicles
The following is a list of vehicles sold under the Jeep brand, arranged by model designation code: CJ *'CJ-2A' (1945–1949) ::The first C'ivilian '''J'eep put into production by Willys, marketed as the "Universal Jeep". 212,402 units were produced. *'''CJ-3A (1949–1953) ::A refined CJ-2A, the CJ-3A featured a redesigned one-piece windshield with air vents below the glass. 131,843 units were produced. Derived from it was the first post-war military jeep: the M38. *'CJ-3B' (1953–1968) ::Essentially a CJ-3A fitted with a taller hood (the CJ-3B is also known as the "high-hood" Jeep) to accommodate the Willys Hurricane engine. 155,494 were built over its 15 year lifespan. Most later ones were M606 military jeeps shipped to South America. *'CJ-5' (1955–1983) ::Introduced in late 1954 as a 1955 model, the CJ-5 was a civilian version of the M38A1 military Jeep used in the Korean War. The most noticeable addition was the new rounded hood, designed specifically to accommodate the Hurricane engine. 603,303 were built over nearly 30 years, making it the longest-lived and most popular "Universal". *'CJ-5A "Tuxedo Park"' (1964–1967) ::The Tuxedo Park had been an option package on the CJ-5 from 1961 to 1963, and by 1964 it was given its own model designation code. It featured more standard equipment (from 1965 onward standard equipment included the Dauntless V6 engine and bucket seats), but the Tuxedo Park never garnered a large customer base due to the higher base price. Only 7,394 DJ-5As were produced. *'CJ-6' (1955–1975) ::Mechanically, the CJ-6 was nothing more than a CJ-5 with a 20 in. longer wheelbase. This addressed the most common customer complaint: lack of rear seat room. Despite ceding to consumer demand sales were modest, with only 50,172 units manufactured over 20 years. *'CJ-6A "Tuxedo Park"' (1964–1967) ::Similar to the CJ-5A, the CJ-6A was a "Tuxedo Park" version of the CJ-6. Like the CJ-5A it was not popular, with only 459 units produced, making it the rarest CJ. *'CJ-7' (1976–1986) ::The CJ-7 was introduced in 1976 as a longer alternative to the CJ-5, as a compromise between the CJ-5 and CJ-6's wheelbase length. 379,299 were built. This was the first model to lack the "Universal Jeep" designation. *'CJ-8 "Scrambler"' (1981–1985) ::Once again consumers complained of too little room in the CJ-7. Like the CJ-6 before it, the Scrambler was an extended version of a smaller CJ, in this case the more modern CJ-7. *'CJ-9 (Modified YJ)' (1987–1995) ::The intoduction of the new Wrangler in 1987 brought critcizm on many levels, one unwelcome change was the rectangular headlights. With the relatively unchanged tub design, owners eventually rectified the complaint by changing the front clip to that of a CJ-7. This restores the classic look to the updated chasis of the YJ and has become known as the CJ-9. Willys Wagon and Willys Pickup The Willys Wagon (1946–1965) and Willys Pickup (1947–1965) were full-size trucks featuring a wagon and pickup bodystyle respectively. VJ *'Willys Jeepster' (1948–1950) ::The Willys Jeepster was a roadster designed to appeal to consumers who would not otherwise purchase a utilitarian CJ. Most of its parts were shared with the Jeep Wagon and Jeep Pickup. Unfortunately it proved to be unpopular, with its production life cut to only three years. DJ *'DJ-3A' (1955–1964) ::The first of the D'ispatcher '''J'eeps, the DJ-3A was essentially a two wheel drive version of the CJ-3A, designed for lighter-duty work not requiring four wheel drive. *'''DJ-5 "Dispatcher 100" (1965–1967) ::Like the DJ-3A, the DJ-5 was a two wheel drive version of the CJ-5. *'DJ-5A' (1968–1970) ::The DJ-5A was an offshoot of the DJ-5 featuring a specialized hardtop body and right hand drive steering, designed for use as a mail truck. It was also powered by a 153 in³ Chevrolet four-cylinder engine. *'DJ-5B' (1970–1972) ::Nearly identical to the DJ-5A, the DJ-5B was differentiated by its powertrain: a 232 in³ AMC six-cylinder engine. *'DJ-5C' (1973–1974) ::Nearly identical to the DJ-5B. *'DJ-5D' (1975–1976) ::Nearly identical to the DJ-5B. *'DJ-5E "Electruck"' (1976) ::A special electric version of the Dispatcher featuring an electric motor and battery pack in place of the original internal combustion engine. *'DJ-5F' (1977–1978) ::Nearly identical to the DJ-5B. The DJ-5F was also available with the AMC 258 engine. *'DJ-5G' (1979) ::Nearly identical to the DJ-5B. The DJ-5G was powered by a 2.0 L Volkswagen/Audi four-cylinder engine. *'DJ-5L' (1982) ::Nearly identical to the DJ-5B. The DJ-5L was powered by the [[GM Iron Duke engine|Pontiac 2.5 L "Iron Duke" engine]]. FC *'FC-150' (1956–1965) ::The F'orward '''C'ontrol trucks were essentially CJ-5s with a pickup bed and a flat-faced cab mounted on top of the engine. The FC-150 was mechanically nearly identical to the CJ-5. *'''FC-170 (1957–1965) ::The FC-150 was joined by a longer FC-170 model, equipped with the Willys Super Hurricane engine. FJ The FJ (1961–1965) was a DJ-3A fitted with a van body with a redesigned steering and seating arrangement similar to the Forward Control trucks. The F'leetvan '''J'eeps were designed specifically for moving cargo. The '''FJ-3 (easily distinguishable by horizontal grille slots) was offered specifically as a postal truck, while a longer FJ-3A was offered for other fleet purposes. SJ *'Wagoneer' (1963–1983) ::The Wagoneer was designed to replace the Jeep Wagon, which had been produced relatively unchanged since 1946. It was leaps and bounds more sophisticated than its predecessor and competitors, offering modern amenities and car-like attributes such as an independent front suspension and a SOHC engine. *'J-series' (1963–1988) ::The Wagoneer's SJ chassis was also designed for a pickup truck bed, replacing the Willys Jeep Pickup. Originally named Gladiator, the truck underwent several name changes. Originally the Gladiator models were distinguished by a three-digit model code signifying wheelbase and gross vehicle weight rating. For 1965 the model codes were changed to four digits. The Gladiator name was dropped for 1972. In 1974, the model codes were changed for the final time to a two-digit code signifying GVWR. The sporty Honcho package was a popular option on half-ton J-10s. *'Super Wagoneer' (1966–1969) ::The Super Wagoneer was a special luxury version of the Wagoneer, featuring amenities such as air conditioning, an automatic transmission and a V8 engine as standard equipment. All of this was years prior to the existence of the Range Rover, considered by many to be the "original luxury SUV". *'Cherokee' (1974–1983) ::The Cherokee was added to the Jeep lineup as a sporty two-door model in 1974. A four-door body was later added in 1977. *'Grand Wagoneer' (1984–1991) ::The Wagoneer and Cherokee were replaced for 1984 by the smaller XJ Cherokee and Wagoneer. The SJ continued on as the Grand Wagoneer, the most opulent Jeep in the range. C101 *'Jeepster Commando' (1966–1971) ::The Jeepster Commando was introduced in 1966 to appeal to consumers seeking a less utilitarian vehicle than the CJ. Based heavily upon the CJ-5, the Jeepster Commando was available in many bodystyles, including a convertible and pickup. C104 *'Commando' (1972–1973) ::The C101 Jeepster Commando was redesigned in 1972 by AMC in order to accommodate AMC engines under its hood. The result was the new C104 Commando (Jeepster having been dropped from the name). The new front fascia, reminiscent of the Ford Bronco, was very unpopular, and Commando was dropped after its second year. XJ *'Cherokee' (1984–2001) ::The most ambitious Jeep ever undertaken, the XJ (said to mean e'X'''perimental '''J'eep, although the veracity of this is not well substantiated) was revolutionary in design: it was the first SUV to use a bespoke unibody chassis for more car-like performance and design attributes. The "UniFrame" chassis made the XJ light and manoeuverable, while the QuadraLink front suspension gave it excellent off-road ability. The XJ Cherokee increased Jeep sales to levels never seen before, and proved to be the single most popular Jeep of all time, with over 2.8 million units sold. SJ *'Wagoneer' (1984–1990) ::The Wagoneer was offered alongside the Cherokee as a more luxurious model. Exterior changes were the only discernable differences, with a different grille and optional (plastic) wood panelling. MJ *'Comanche' (1986–1992) ::The Comanche was offered as a pickup version of the Cherokee. It is unique in that it is one of few unibody pickup trucks ever produced. YJ *'Wrangler' (1987–1995) ::The Wrangler, distinguished by its square headlamps, replaced the long-lived CJ. This model carried wider track axles and a stronger frame. It had more creature comforts and later on, had the benefit of the more efficient, fuel injected engines. The last model year (1995) of the YJ included galvanized bodies and larger U-joints as well as a few other transitional changes seen in the TJ. The 1996 model year was used to retool for the upcoming TJ, the 1995 model YJ was produced into early '96 to keep up with demand. ZJ *'Grand Cherokee' (1993–1998) ::Originally designed as the XJ's replacement, the ZJ was instead moved upmarket as the Grand Cherokee. *'Grand Wagoneer' (1993) ::A top-of-the-line Grand Cherokee featuring more standard equipment, such as a 5.2L Magnum V8. It was dropped after one year. TJ *'Wrangler' (1997–2006) ::The YJ's replacement, the TJ, has been the most bold evolution of the "Universal" yet, with coil springs at all four wheels (it also returned to the circular headlights of the CJ). Halfway through the 2004 model year a long wheelbase version of the TJ was released as the Wrangler Unlimited. The Wrangler Unlimited is unofficially referred to as the LJ to differentiate between the standard and long wheelbase models. WJ *'Grand Cherokee' (1999–2004) ::An evolution of the ZJ. Its [[Chrysler PowerTech engine#4.7|4.7 L Powertech V8]] signalled a return to SOHC engines: it was the first in a new Jeep since the Kaiser Tornado engine was dropped from the lineup in 1965. KJ *'Liberty'/ (2002-2007) ::The first new Jeep to feature an independent suspension since the 1963 Wagoneer, the Liberty (as it is known in North America; it goes by the name Cherokee in all other markets) replaced the XJ Cherokee in 2002. WK *'Grand Cherokee' (2005-present) ::Using the WJ and KJ as a springboard, the most recent WK Grand Cherokee has a greater blend of car-like ride and handling with traditional offroad capability. XK *'Commander' (2006–present) ::With an exterior design reminiscent of the XJ, the Commander is the first seven-passenger Jeep, pushing the brand into market waters never before trodden. JK *'Wrangler' (2007–present) ::The new JK Wrangler includes a 3-piece hardtop roof and a 4-door bodystyle. It uses Chrysler's 3.8 L V6 engine. MK *'Compass/Patriot' (2007-present) KK *'Liberty' (2008-present) Category:Jeep vehicles